hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnibus Editions
The Omnibus Editions are collections of material previously released in trade paperbacks. It was kicked off when most of the B.P.R.D. trades were collected as part of their rebranding of the series, calling that cycle of books "Plague of Frogs". Initially the volumes were only available in hardcover, but beginning late 2014 paperback versions of the omnibuses were released. In 2014, an omnibus collecting Hellboy: Weird Tales was released, followed by a release of ''B.P.R.D. 1946–1948'' in 2015, followed by B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth and Abe Sapien in 2017, and a line of Hellboy omnibuses with a new reading order in 2018. ''B.P.R.D. ''Plague of Frogs In January 2011, two months after the final trade paperback in [[Plague of Frogs (story cycle)|the Plague of Frogs cycle]] had been released, Dark Horse began releasing the B.P.R.D. Plague of Frogs omnibuses, a total of four volumes, one coming out every eight to nine months. Each volume contains the material from three B.P.R.D. trade paperbacks with additional sketchbook material. The omnibuses collect the B.P.R.D. trade paperback volumes 1–8, 10–12, and 14.Stated by Scott Allie in the Hellmail of Lost and Gone Forever #1 Paperback versions of the omnibuses will be commence release in late 2014. ''1946–1948'' A cover for a new omnibus was revealed at the San Diego Comic Convention 2014. The hardcover version came out June 2015. ''Hell on Earth'' The first of five omnibuses was announced on Crave Online, March 15, 2017. ''The Devil You Know'' Horror DNA announced an omnibus collecting The Devil You Know on January 22, 2020.https://www.horrordna.com/features/exclusive-b-p-r-d-the-devil-you-know-omnibus-cover-revealed ''Abe Sapien'' A pair of Dark and Terrible omnibuses were announced on Freak Sugar, April 12, 2017. This was later followed by a third omnibus in 2018 collecting all the flashback material from Abe Sapien. ''Hellboy'' Hellboy is collected across a series of omnibus editions, four following his story from 1994 onwards (the primary storyline), and two additional volumes collecting the short flashback stories from the 1940s through to 1993. These six omnibuses will be paperback editions. The Hellboy omnibuses collect the trade papaerbacks ''Hellboy: Volumes 1–12'', ''Hellboy in Hell: Volumes 1–2'', ''Hellboy in Mexico'', ''Hellboy: The Midnight Circus'', ''Hellboy: Into the Silent Sea'', and the one-shot story Being Human from ''B.P.R.D.: Being Human''. ''The Complete Short Stories'' ''Weird Tales'' An omnibus collecting the non-canonical Weird Tales stories, as well as two canonical short stories. It came out November 2014 in hardcover. ''Sir Edward Grey: Witchfinder'' On March 18th, 2019, Multiversity Comics exclusively announced the details for the first Witchfinder omnibus.http://www.multiversitycomics.com/news/witchfinder-omnibus-volume-1/ ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. On June 6, 2018, editor Katii O’Brien confirmed Dark Horse had begun early planning for the ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. omnibus editions, and that the first volume would collect 1952 to ''1954''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VCS7AWbOi4&feature=youtu.be&t=759 Unlike previous series, which didn't go to omnibuses until they were finished, Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. will be going to omnibuses as the series progresses. Other Volumes Hellboy editor Katii O’Brien has mentioned that she has plans to collect some of the one-shot series in omnibuses in future.https://www.mignolaverse.com/news/2019/1/28/katii-obrien1 Links Dark Horse entries: * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/17-169/B-P-R-D-Plague-of-Frogs-Hardcover-Collection-Vol-1 B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs – Volume 1 (hardcover)] / (paperback) * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/17-524/B-P-R-D-Plague-of-Frogs-Volume-2-hardcover-collection B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs – Volume 2 (hardcover)] / (paperback) * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/18-141/B-P-R-D-Plague-of-Frogs-Volume-3-HC B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs – Volume 3 (hardcover)] / (paperback) * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/18-142/B-P-R-D-Plague-of-Frogs-Volume-4-HC B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs – Volume 4 (hardcover)] / (paperback) * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/22-957/B-P-R-D-1946-1948-HC B.P.R.D.: 1946 – 1948 (hardcover)] / (paperback) * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-039/B-P-R-D-Hell-on-Earth-Volume-1-HC B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth – Volume 1 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-040/B-P-R-D-Hell-on-Earth-Volume-2-HC B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth – Volume 2 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-041/B-P-R-D-Hell-on-Earth-Volume-3-HC B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth – Volume 3 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-042/B-P-R-D-Hell-on-Earth-Volume-4-HC B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth – Volume 4 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-043/B-P-R-D-Hell-on-Earth-Volume-5-HC B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth – Volume 5 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-045/Abe-Sapien-Dark-and-Terrible-Volume-1-HC Abe Sapien: Dark and Terrible – Volume 1 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-046/Abe-Sapien-Dark-and-Terrible-Volume-2-HC Abe Sapien: Dark and Terrible – Volume 2 (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3001-047/Abe-Sapien-The-Drowning-and-Other-Stories-HC Abe Sapien: The Drowning and Other Stories (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-363/Hellboy-Omnibus-Volume-1-Seed-of-Destruction-TPB Hellboy Omnibus – Volume 1: Seed of Destruction (paperback)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-364/Hellboy-Omnibus-Volume-2-Strange-Places-TPB Hellboy Omnibus – Volume 2: Strange Places (paperback)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-365/Hellboy-Omnibus-Volume-3-The-Wild-Hunt-TPB Hellboy Omnibus – Volume 3: The Wild Hunt (paperback)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-366/Hellboy-Omnibus-Volume-4-Hellboy-in-Hell-TPB Hellboy Omnibus – Volume 4: Hellboy in Hell (paperback)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-361/Hellboy-The-Complete-Short-Stories-Volume-1-TPB Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories – Volume 1 (paperback)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3002-362/Hellboy-The-Complete-Short-Stories-Volume-2-TPB Hellboy: The Complete Short Stories – Volume 2 (paperback)] * [http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/24-712/Hellboy-Weird-Tales-HC Hellboy: Weird Tales (hardcover)] * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3005-258/Witchfinder-Omnibus-Volume-1-HC Sir Edward Grey: Witchfinder – Volume 1 (hardcover)] Notes Category:Comics